


A Warrior

by Shivi



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Badass Lady Bilbo is Badass, Desolation of Feels, Fanart, Female!Bilbo, Gen, In response for the AWESOME TRAILER OH GOD, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivi/pseuds/Shivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE NEW TRAILER CAME UP AND THEN. THIS HAPPENED.</p><p>--I've lost count of how many times I've seen it, but I just can't get enough of it. Really can't. I Imagine is the same for you guys, so let's weep together until December. Jesus Christ.</p><p>Sorry for the horrible quality of the background, it is not really my forte. So please, bear with me. Also, blood! I really like this concept of Lady Bilbo getting all bloody (She's actually trying to stab someone/something!) while trying to help/save her dwarves --Nobody messes with her boys!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to thank to all the awesome comments on my two previous posts. You guys really brighten my day!  
> I promise I'll respond to them as soon as I can. And I hope to have more art ready by tomorrow to post in this beautiful place! 
> 
> ...Also, I've recieved some questions about me having an art blog or something like that. I do actually have one, on my personal tumblr. BUT I've been in sort of a hiatus with that blog because of school and also because I got a tad too much addicted to tumblr and it wasn't really helping me on my grades so.  
> But despite that, I'll put a link for it on my profile. 
> 
> Now, getting to another matter. I would like to ask for your assistance. My mind has been alarmingly empty since I finished this piece two days ago, So it'll be really helpful if maybe some of you could give me some prompts. Pwease? My tumblr askbox is allways open? ; w ; ...Haha, anyways. Thank you all once more. Have a lovely weekend!


End file.
